


The X-Men

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [5]
Category: One Piece, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brook is Wade, Chopper is Henry, Franky is Magneto, Jinbei is Bobby, Luffy is Jean, M/M, Nami is Ororo, Nico is Raven, OCCness, Rejection, Sanji is Peter, Soulmates, Usopp is Scott, Zoro is Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: When the Mugiwara arrived on an extremely mysterious, empty and small island, they all fell asleep.Upon awakening, they realize that they are from Planet Earth and that The One Above All had put them there to change that world.And they couldn't return until they did that while the Sentinels hunted the Mutants in their world.Their job as the X-Men is to take care of the mutants and they are ready to do anything to return. They are the last line of defense.But it is difficult for them when love has touched their sad hearts.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, One-sided Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro, One-sided Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Monkey D. Luffy, One-sided Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The X-Men

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea out of my mind.
> 
> Marvel, One Piece and X-Men don't belong to me.
> 
> The image does not belong to me either.
> 
> Bearer=Men who can get pregnant

**SO COLD**

****

**_"It's a cold, cold world."_ **

* * *

The Mugiwaras.

The craziest crew you will find. They fight, hit each other and even insult each other. But they love each other. They love each other with all their hearts. They are a family above all, and love each other as such.

Their lives began when their little Captain entered their lives and turned them upside down. Adventure after adventure. Fight after fight. Their lives were an adventure and there was not a day when they were bored.

They all felt close. More than normal. They felt that they knew each other from a past life. That they were already a team. That they were already _family_.

They were not wrong.

* * *

The Mugiwaras had already been traveling for days in the ocean and had to reach an island for provisions and, why not, a new adventure.

The crew of the _Thousand Sunny_ were enjoying the cool day by playing and singing. Everyone was calm as usual. Although behind all that happiness, there was a great sadness on the part of the Monster Trio.

* * *

_"I...Sensei, you are my soulmate." The voice of the green-haired person sounded so quiet that it almost seemed submissive, although it was normal coming from the young bearer who felt somewhat intimidated by the male. His amber eyes stared at the ground and his cheeks glowed a soft rosy._

_"Soulmates?" Asked the handsome man with golden eyes like a hawk._

_"I saw your mark." The green haired man whispered, remembering how excited he was when he saw the tattoo of a beautiful and small katana located on the left shoulder of his Sensei, where his own mark was also found. It was a beautiful black katana with a golden handle._

_"That doesn't interest me." The cold and indifferent voice made him open his eyes. "You are hardly a brat that by a miracle has survived. You are not strong enough to be by my side. I am not going around protecting you. And you, you're a brat who is just too weak. Forget that you ever saw that mark, and when this training is over, I don't want to see you again. Unless it's to take away my title. And don't even mention this."_

_Mihawk left leaving the broken heart of a young man who only wanted the love of his other half. He left him alone in a cold room._

_Roronoa Zoro's heart had been broken into a thousand pieces._

**_"Now I know how cold the world is."_ **

* * *

Zoro snorted and continued drinking rum to forget his sad future as a lonely person. And he let a small drop of tear fall from his eye. But then he looked at the others and smiled. He had them.

* * *

_From his birth, Sanji was viewed as a failure. He was weak, passionate, and loving._

_He was **human**._

_He was abused during all his childhood and nonetheless, he always waited for the approval not of his father, but of his soul mate, Ichiji. He was waiting for his protection. He was waiting for his love. He was waiting for his patience. He expected everything a man had to provide for a bearer. He hoped Ichiji loved him because both of them had a beautiful spiral mark (_ much like the spiral that was his eyebrows _) of a red color like fire that Ichiji had in the middle of his back like Sanji._

_But he only had his hatred._

_Ichiji was irritated by his kind personality and many times he took care of reminding him that despite being born on the same day, Sanji was the family's disgrace. Sanji many times overheard Ichiji saying that it would be better if he died, he just wasn't good for anything and he didn't have to keep taking up space._

_"I can't believe that weakling is my soulmate. Is better for him to die. I will never accept such a weak and kind person."_

_The cruelty in his words wounded his already sad and bruised heart. Especially, because the little blond with beautiful blue eyes knew that the young redhead knew that Sanji was there listening. Ichiji just wanted to hurt him more and more._

_Sanji ran off like he never did, trying to escape reality. His mother, with one foot on the grave. His father despised him. His sister, she couldn't do anything. His brothers tormented him. And his soulmate hated him._

_Vinsmoke Sanji ran down the cold, empty hallway with his heart broken into thousands of pieces._

**_"I never notice how cold the world is."_ **

* * *

The wind rocked Sanji's silky blond hair as they also carried away a tear of sadness. His life was so sad back then. He smiled softly with a cigarette on his thin lips. Now he has a crazy band of people.

* * *

_Luffy fell in love as soon as he saw the bored eyes, the pineapple-shaped hair (_ food _) and his phoenix form. Luffy couldn't have been happier knowing that he would share his life with that powerful and handsome man. And that's why with all the happiness in the world, he had pulled Marco to a somewhat lonely place and had shown him the beautiful blue phoenix that was on the small of his back. Marco's gaze widened in surprise, but he soon took the same boring pose._

_"And?" Luffy never expected that answer._

_"W-We are soul mates." He said hesitantly as he had never done before, the gleam of happiness gradually fading from the bright black eyes of the delicate little bearer."_

_"Look, Mugiwara... " That was a dagger to his heart. "You're just a brat. You are even younger than Ace. I cannot accept you. I need someone mature in my life. Someone with whom I can walk side by side and not in front. You are not that person. I'm sorry this happened, but I don't plan to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Luffy's eyes filled with tears that did not fall. And he thought that nothing could hurt him anymore._

_He was wrong._

_"Also, I'm in a relationship with Ace. This shows that I don't need a soul mate to be happy. I do not need you."_

_Luffy's world fell apart._

_His knees touched the ground as he watched his other half walk away from him, to go with Ace. And although he saw the passion-filled kiss they both gave each other, Luffy hated himself for not being able to hate Ace for taking away his soulmate knowing that Marco was his other half. And for not being able to hate Marco for leaving him with this pain._

_Luffy cried his pain and his bad luck at not having his better half. A few minutes later, he did what he did best._

_Smile and hide his pain._

_And even surrounded by people, Luffy noticed it. He felt it._

**_"I never imagined how cold the world can be."_ **

* * *

Smiling with his Nakama, Luffy let his tears fall under the mask of happiness. He let them drop to assure himself that they were from happiness. Because he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to feel. But no, he was there feeling all his pain. And still, he smiled, because he had his Nakamas by his side.

"Island in sight!" Zoro shouted suddenly.

"YES!" Luffy shouted excitedly with a big smile as he felt better.

"Well, get ready to look for provisions." Nami said with a small smile when she saw his captain with that smile, although the entire crew knew that it was not a one hundred percent true smile.

It only took them about ten minutes to reach the island and they were surprised to see it. The island was very small and nothing was seen except vegetation. There seemed to be no people.

"It's empty?" Sanji asked puzzled, and he wasn't the only one.

"Well, we are going to look for food among all this vegetation and see if there is someone here." Nami ordered. "We will separate into two groups. Brook, Franky, Robin, Zoro, and I will go right. Luffy, Jinbei, Chopper, Sanji and Usopp on the left. We will meet in the center of the island, where the tallest tree is, right there."

The eyes of the crew went to where Nami was pointing. There was a great tree extremely tall, you could see how this tree observed the others from its great height. Its leaves looked extremely green from afar.

"Understood!" They all shouted and parted.

Both groups walked and the only thing they managed to find were fruits ( _poor Luffy_ ), worse, it only took them less than half an hour to meet again in the center of the island, where the big tree was.

"This island is very small." Robin said somewhat curiously.

"Way too small and it is very mysterious." Usopp added, seeing his surroundings with some nervousness. Chopper approached Usopp slowly.

"What is that?" Luffy asked excitedly as he pointed to the ground, where there was a circle with a huge X in the middle.

"Ah? How can we did not notice this?!" Usopp and Chopper shouted while the others looked at the symbol with curiosity.

"What does that X mean?" Robin asked curiously.

"Ouch!" Zoro shouted and everyone looked at him.

"What happened?" Chopper asked concerned as any doctor.

"I touched the damn stone and cut myself."

"How do you cut yourself when you touch a stone?" Brook asked curiously.

"Guys." Jinbei said.

"I do not know!" Zoro yelled at him angrily.

"Stupid Drunk, cutting himself with a stone." The blonde scoffed.

"Guys." Jinbei pressed.

"Do not argue!" Nami yelled at them as she hit them both on the head.

"Guys!" Jinbei shouted.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Look at the ground!" He point it. "Zoro's blood expanded and is filling the entire mark."

And indeed, Zoro's blood traveled throughout the drawing as if he were painting it red. And the blood expanded, because Zoro was sure that the cut only let a drop fall or he would be dead by blood loss.

"That's not super normal." Franky said somewhat superstitious.

"Nope." The others denied. But suddenly, the drawing began to light up.

"Hold on!" Jinbei shouted as he took the hand of Luffy, who took Robin, who grabbed Nami, who held Chopper, who clung to Usopp, who pulled Zoro, who took Brook, who grabbed Franky and who held Sanji .

The light enveloped them all and then disappeared with everything and drawing.

* * *

All ten Mugiwara bodies were on the ground with physical changes, at least for most.

Gradually the crew showed signs of getting up. They were all very stunned and in their own worlds.

"Teacher Xavier?" Nami asked suddenly, wondering where she was.

"Ah? Ororo?" Zoro asked Nami. He for some reason knew who she was instantly. Especially since the tips of her almost reddish-orange hair had turned a greyish color with her typical X-Men suit, which consisted of a full body leather suit, with an X on her waist, with a cape and boots with a medium high heel.

"Logan?" Nami replied looking at Zoro. This one now had hair in the shape of two little horns on the front and had his beloved plates around his neck with the leather suit attached to his body with the famous X on his waist.

"Logan, Ororo?" Sanji asked looking at them.

"Peter?" Chopper said looking at the blonde who now had his beloved blue suit with a belt on his waist that had an X in the middle.

"Henry? It's you?" asked Usopp, who now had his special glasses on and his hair was a little lower now. He also had the same suit as Logan.

"Yes, it's me." Replied the reindeer, who had not changed anything in appearance, but his shirt and shorts were black and the blue and pink of his hat had turned black with the silver X in the middle of it.

"Guys?" Luffy said looking at everyone with some amazement.

"Jean? You are also here?" Zoro asked looking at his captain who now had his hair with the bottom half red and the top half black of, and his hair was now at his elbows. He had the same suit as Ororo but without the cape.

"And us." The missing voices replied.

"Raven, Bobby, Wade, Erik!" Chopper said happily looking at them. Robin who had the tips of her hair blond and had a suit just like Luffy's. Jinbei hadn't changed a thing, only that his kimono was black with an X on his back. Brook had all his black clothes with an X on his back. Franky now had his black underpants with an X on his butt, his shirt was also black.

"Wait!" Zoro shouted suddenly. "How the hell did we ended up here?"

"No idea. But we are in another place that is not our world." Usopp said sounding quite concerned.

"Why are we here?" Franky asked, with a seriousness rarely seen in him.

"The only answer is that someone has brought us here." All eyes went to Luffy.

"But who?" Zoro growled.

"We can't stay!" Robin screamed concerned.

"We must go back." Brook continued, who was more serious than ordinary.

"I could return us to our world." Luffy said. "With the Phoenix Force I can do it."

Their faces lit up.

"But I can not." He said disappointed.

"How?" Chopper asked incredulously. The Phoenix Force is one of the most powerful beings of the universes. Getting out of this world shouldn't be a problem.

"Why?" Sanji asked narrowing his eyes.

"Something is blocking my power to jump between universes." He confessed frustrated.

"Who, Luffy?" Usopp asked angrily.

"The only being that is above me, _The One Above All_." The ten youngsters were silent. Jean Gray was easily the most powerful mutant ( _even with his female name_ ) and only _The One Above All_ is more powerful than him.

"Then why did he bring us here?" Nami asked confused.

"I don't know, but it has to be for a reason." Luffy replied with a sigh.

" **And there is.** " A soft but clearly masculine voice was heard. They all turned to face someone in a hood made by the stars themselves. Nothing else could be seen.

" _The One Above All_." Luffy confirmed, and although they were surprised, neither of them knelt or did anything, they just looked at him angrily.

The deity laughed.

" **That's why you are my favorites. Anyone would already be on their knees, but not you. Of course not. You would never kneel before someone, much less if that someone had taken you away from your people.** "

"You are right." Robin said coldly.

"Why did you bring us here?" Nami asked with a withering look.

" **This world needs your help.** "

"Help?" Luffy said gaining everyone's attention. "Help?! There are people in this world strong enough to protect it! In our world, our people are dying! And you want us to save this world while more mutants die?! Do you want us to let OUR people die to save people we don't even fully know?! This is not our world! It is not our home! And you want us to sacrifice our home for it?!"

Luffy's words were so true and filled with so much anger that fire began to form at his feet.

" **Phoenix...** " The being began.

"No! I don't intend to let them die! I don't plan to stay here!

"He's right. Why should we sacrifice our people for this world?" Franky said as cold as the metal he controls. Furthermore, he was not exactly a hero.

"There are powerful people who can help this world, take Whitebeard as an example." Sanji added with a raised eyebrow.

" **I know. But no one will be able to help this world. The secret behind the One Piece has to be discovered and nobody will be able to, only you. Neither Whitebeard nor Shanks want to go for him. And no one else can. It is your destiny to find the One Piece and reveal the truth of the world.** "

"Seriously? That is your excuse? Why don't you appear before someone else and give them the power for this stupid mission! We have to fight a war! Hundreds of us are dying!" Luffy shouted extremely angry, although not enough to enter his Dark phase.

" **Phoenix, only you can. Also, your soulmates are here, your other halves.** " He said looking at Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, trying to persuade them. The three of them saw him as if he was stupid and the deity realized that for the X-Men, that thing about soulmates, was not very interesting. Peter was a free soul, Zoro seemed to care about nothing, and Luffy was more focused in seeing that everything is in balance and that his powers do not get out of control.

Furthermore, they were already rejected.

"Soulmates who have rejected us." Zoro replied coldly. "It is not something that affects me either. I will survive. I have done it all these years without one, I will do it now." He said in a bored voice.

"And who said that I cannot erase or change our Soulmates?" Luffy added viciously.

" **I wouldn't allow it, Phoenix.** " _The One Above All_ replied.

"We don't need them! What we need is to save the mutants from total extinction under the Sentinels!" Sanji yelled out of himself and wanting to kick the face at the most powerful being in existence.

" **No.** "

"While we save this damn world, ours doesn't stop! Mutants will not stop dying! Hundreds die every day! We can't waste our time here!" Usopp yelled at him.

" **Sorry, but here you will stay until you save this corrupt world. I wish you good luck, X-Men.** " And the deity simply disappeared.

The ten X-Men looked at each other with concern. It was not that they did not love this world and their families, but each of them knew that their places were in the other world.

They felt powerless that they couldn't do something for their people. For their people. For the Mutants.

_**"How damn cold the world is."** _


End file.
